Neuromuscular signals arising from the human central nervous system may reflect neural activation that results in the contraction of one or more muscles in the human body. Neuromuscular sensors, an example of which includes electromyography (EMG) sensors, placed on the surface of the human body record neuromuscular activity produced when skeletal muscle cells are activated. The neuromuscular activity measured by neuromuscular sensors may result from neural activation, muscle excitation, muscle contraction, or a combination of the neural activation and muscle contraction. Electrical signals recorded by neuromuscular sensors can be used to assess neuromuscular dysfunction in patients with motor control disorders and in some applications as control signals for devices such as prosthetic limbs.